


Obfonteri

by QueenBecky



Series: Big MawMaw's Family [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: Gamora learns about Kraglin's 'Family'





	Obfonteri

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to become part of a series exploring Kraglin's family and heritage all centered around his family actually a being a terrorist organization called Big MawMaw's Family. Members of Big MawMaw's Family all go by the last name Obfonteri, and are against the Nova Empire and the imperialist capitalistic ideals it represents. Think a sort of combination of the Weatherman and the Scraps from Demolition Man. This is also unbeta'ed.

“Obfonteri!” Gamora exclaimed quietly to herself looking over her tablet’s screen; causing Peter who had been sitting opposite of her quietly cleaning his blasters to jump slightly. “Eh…” He begun before being cut off by Gamora again, “Obfonteri, Peter please tell me that Kraglin is not Obfonteri as in of the Obfonteris of Big MawMaw’s Family.”

“Er, yeah actually he is. Why?” Peter asked slightly confused, not sure if he was missing some crucial detail or that periwinkle half Kree asshole kicked him harder in the head than he had thought. “Because we are on our way to Xander where even just having that name is considered a terrorist act.” Gamora said setting her tablet down. “Oh… yeah, that,” Peter said shrugging going back to cleaning his blasters, “He’s got an alias for when he’s in Nova territory and needs to be on the down low.”

“Good luck getting the bastard to use it though. Kraglin’s real proud of his heritage.” He added almost as an afterthought.  Gamora looked for a moment to be at a bit of a lost.  How could he be proud to be part of one of the biggest terrorist organizations the Nova Empire dealt within the past hundred years, second only to the Kree. “Hulda Obfonteri is his Mom, and you know Tola of Knowhere? That’s his sister.” Peter offered up after thinking for a moment.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Gamora centered herself having trouble reconciling the scrawny slip of a leather jumpsuit as the son of one of the only people ever almost be successful in assassinating a Nova Prime, and kid brother to one of the biggest brothel owners of Knowhere.

It made sense though in its own way, it explained how Kraglin was able to keep up almost with Rocket when he began creating. Or how last month when they visited Knowhere he had disappeared the moment they arrived till moments before they left. “Okay.” Gamora finally said after a moment processing everything her face going mostly blank once again, mentally filing away all this information for later inspection.

“I know MawMaw is supposed to be like some Bond villain baddie, but honestly? When Yondu or Kraglin would drop me off at her place when I’d be just considered a ‘burdened’ during a job it was almost like being back with my Mom before…” Peter said eyes focused on a stain on the table leaving the sentence there not wanting to think about his Mom being sick and the fact that his dick of a sperm donor being the cause of it.

“Anyway,” Peter said shaking his head putting on tight smile, “If you have any questions about MawMaw or the family, ask Kraglin.” Gamora nodded and went back to her tablet, where she had been dividing up the pay from their last job. “Though don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Peter said his smile growing truer, going back to his blasters, “Once Kraglin gets going on his family you’ll be hard pressed to get him to shut up about it.”


End file.
